monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Scylla/Cylla
Cylla is a friendly Scylla. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Octopus girls and squid girls, we scylla come in a variety of species. But I haven't heard of any convergent evolution..." "Some of my fellow scylla prey upon humans. I can't, because my upper and lower mouths aren't big enough." "There is a surprisingly great amount of difference between individuals of the scylla race. Not only do we have different limbs, but some of my friends also have tentacles for hair." "Just once, I'd like to try wearing maid clothes... I'm joking! I don't want to wear those!" "Scylla are very strong, so you can depend on us as friends. Of course, I get the right to choose my friends." "When I wake up in the morning, my tentacles are all tangled up..." "Our race is not friendly towards lamias. They wriggle around like worms..." "I usually eat the same meals that humans do. Of course, my favorite food is men's semen..." "A scylla's signature technique is the ability to attack twice with their tentacles." "My tentacles are hollow, so they are prone to dehydration. On dry days, I maintain them with mucus." "If it's not too much trouble, I'll give you this orange... B-because I don't like carrying them around separately!" (+1 Mandarin Orange) "You look poor, so I'll give you a hand. You should eat some delicious food with this." (+ 1405G) "I'll give you one of my tentacles. It'll be fine, another one will grow in soon..." (+1 Coiling Tentacle) "Could I have some herbs? I attack with my tentacles a lot, so they're constantly getting bruised." (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "Thank you, I'll make use of it." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really... That's disappointing. I wonder if your wounds persist?" "Would you like to give me a little contribution? As a sign of friendship from a human..." (Give 843G) *Yes - "Fufu, you'll really give this to me? I wonder if I should think a little about friendship with humans." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, that's as far as friendship goes..." "I wonder if you could provide me with an ice stone. Fufu, I love jewelry..." (Give 1 Ice Stone) *Yes - "Fufu, it's very beautiful. I like it... This jewel, and you too." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really, That's a pity..." "I'm thinking of going on a trip soon, but... Where should I go?" *The sea - "...Have you mistaken me for an octopus or something?" (-5 Affinity) *The mountains - "I don't like climbing mountains very much..." *A human town - "Well, that might be nice. Could you show me around when the time comes...?" (+10 Affinity) "If you were reborn as a monster, which one would be good for you?" *Scylla - "Is that true...? Well, I don't feel bad about that." (+10 Affinity) *Lamia - "I'm disillusioned with your bad taste..." (-5 Affinity) *Archangel - "To treat angels and monsters synonymously like that takes a lot of guts. I like bold children..." (+10 Affinity) "The Scylla Samurai appears to be very strong. Maybe I should try tentacled dual-wielding too...?" *You'd better do it - "...Please don't encourage me to do something dangerous so easily. I can't do such dexterous things." (-5 Affinity) *You should give up - "You're right... If I tangled myself, I might end up cutting off my tentacles." (+10 Affinity) "Scylla like to work as maids, surprisingly. I wonder if I could become your maid...?" *Please - "Fufu, I was joking... I'm not that type of girl." (+5 Affinity) *I refuse - "Y-you... How rude!" (-10 Affinity) "What happens when humans become helplessly hungry? Do they eat their own legs?" *I'd eat them - "Y-you must be joking...?! I-I'm scared...!" (-5 Affinity) *I wouldn't eat them - "That's right... Of course, scylla don't eat themselves! We're not octopi!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cylla: "My tentacles are getting dull... Hey, isn't there anything fun I can do?" With Anastasia: Anastasia: "I hate scylla..." Cylla: "Lamias are the worst..." Anastasia: "Your wriggling disgusts me..." Cylla: "Your wriggling creeps me out too..." With Frill: Cylla: "There's wolves growing from your lower body... You're an unusual scylla." Frill: "The original scylla was a monster much like myself. My species is the closest to the original scylla." Cylla: "Are those wolves... gnawing at your tentacles...? Frill: "Ah, that? When they become hungry, they eat the tentacles." Cylla: "Impossible..." With Seraphy: Seraphy: "It's an octopus!" Cylla: "I'm not an octopus..." Seraphy: "Why don't you just be honest and admit it...?" Cylla: "That's why I'm saying I'm not an octopus!" With Ooma Cylla: "You're a marine type of scylla." Ooma: "That's right... I swim in the ocean's depths with these tentacles." Cylla: "But you're not a squid..." Ooma: "Yeah, I'm not a squid..." Sonya: "Scylla aren't squids, despite fussing over it..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Cylla: "Now, let's have fun!" Cylla popped a party cracker! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 2nd Action: Cylla: "I was careless and got my tentacles tangled up..." Cylla's tentacles got tangled up, and she is unable to move... happens 3rd Action: Cylla: "Hey, do your best!" Cylla is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 4th Action: Cylla: "Yaaaaa!!" uses Tentacle Flail 5th Action: Cylla: "I'm not a squid, this is a squid!" Cylla present a gift! Squid Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Masha